1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving assistance device and a driving assistance method.
2. Background Information
There is known a driving assistance device that performs driving assistance by detecting a solid object around the vehicle. For example, this kind of driving assistance device processes the captured image output chronologically from an imaging unit to detect the solid object.
For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-227646 discloses an obstacle detection device capable of realizing the detection of solid objects. The obstacle detection device is provided with a real camera that photographs the surroundings of the vehicle, and an obstacle detection means for detecting a solid object using the image of the surroundings of the vehicle input from the real camera. The obstacle detection means converts the viewpoint of the image of the surroundings of the vehicle from the real camera, and detects the solid object using a difference image which corresponds to the difference between two chronologically different bird's-eye view images.